


Its My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

by frankiecaprara



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiecaprara/pseuds/frankiecaprara
Summary: Special shout out to @clockcounter for the prompt… (sorry it took so long to post)and MxMegan for being my beta and a life saver!Everyone seems to have forgotten Waverly’s birthday.(Also I only did a little bit of research on Wyatt and Josephine's relationship, but it really is just my own take on their short time together.)Takes place sometime after 2x04 but before 2x05





	Its My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

She slammed her door closed aggressively, almost catching her long sandy brown hair in the process. Tears trickle down her face as she started the Jeep’s engine.

_ They forgot my birthday. How could they forget my birthday? I do everything for them! All I wanted was a simple happy birthday… I mean I am turning the big 2-4. I want to see Nicole, but even she doesn’t know… Ugh, today sucks. _

Nicole heard the crunch of gravel in her driveway and stood, beer in hand. _That’s weird, I wasn't expecting anyone._ _Waverly said she’d be at the homestead_ _all day._ She wasn’t expecting anyone else, so to hear a car approaching was slightly concerning. She moved to the side table, grabbing the gun in the drawer before peeking through peephole.

The door opened without warning. Nicole cursed, dropping the gun and stumbling backwards. She clutched at her face, now bleeding profusely.

Waverly walked in to see Nicole, having a tight grip on her nose with blood streaming furiously from it when realization hit. Panicking, she rushed over.

“Oh, my baby! I’m so sorry! I didn't think you’d be right there. Are you okay? Here, let me have a look,” Waverly cooed. Bleeding noses were nothing compared to the injuries she and Wynonna had sustained before.

Removing her hand from her face, Nicole winced at the abundance of blood now on Waverly’s hand.

“It’s alright babe, you know how my nose bleeds get. It just took me by surprise. Let me get cleaned up and I’ll come meet you on the couch okay?” Nicole said, getting to her feet.

Waverly rummaged around for clean cloths, wiping the blood stains as best as she could. She did know about how easily Nicole could get nosebleeds but was still apologetic for accidentally maiming her girlfriend.

Time passed slowly. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, yet it felt like forever. Waverly’s thoughts started to drift to the real reason she was here - comfort.

“Ha!” She scoffed quietly to herself. “Comfort! I almost knocked a deputy on her ass. I should be comforting her.”

Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes before she wiped at them aggressively. She didn't like being vulnerable; she wanted to be the strong Earp, like Wynonna, but she wasn't anything close to being that strong.  _ It’s just a birthday, it’s not that big of a deal. There’ll be more in the future, one in each year in fact. Yet... _

Nicole rounded the corner to see Waverly fidgeting with her nails. She noticed the puffy eyes.  _ Come to think of it, her eyes were puffy when she walked in too. _ Nicole sat beside her girlfriend, curving an arm around the shorter brunette.

“Hey baby, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Nicole asked, taking a manicured hand into her calloused one. She could feel her stomach rolling; she thought of a million different scenarios that could’ve happened, and thought of a million more she’d like to use on whoever hurt her love. 

“Wynonna forgot my birthday,” Waverly muttered under her breath. She was ashamed of admitting it, especially to someone she had yet to tell her birthday to as well, but wanted comfort all the same. “I remember the dates of all the Earp heir’s birthdays, and yet she can’t remember her  _ one _ sister’s birthday? I’ve done so much for her, and I  _ know  _ I may not be the important sister in this family, but how hard is it to remember my birthday?!”

Nicole’s eyes widened. She knew how isolated Waverly felt from the other two Earp sisters, but she didn’t know...she didn’t know it was  _ this  _ bad.

Nicole took a deep breath. “Baby…” She rubbed her girlfriend’s back, gripping tightly at Waverly’s trembling hand. It felt so fragile and small. “I am so sorry, Waves, but Wynonna...you know how she is. I mean, she’s been so drunk these last few weeks she barely remembers to put on deodorant. But you’re right, it doesn’t give her an excuse. She should’ve remembered, she’s your  _ sister _ .” Nicole wiped tears from the corner of Waverly’s eyes, her heart shattering at the sight. Despite wanting to find Wynonna and shoot some sense into that dense, oblivious, reckless sister, she bolstered on.

“I’m not trying to make any excuses for her because it’s inexcusable, but hey...I know it’s not much, but we can order a pizza, and that cheese-cake you like from the café. I have your favourite coolers in the fridge still, and we can have a ‘Waverly’s Favourite Movies’ marathon. How does that sound?”

Waverly huffed a tiny laugh, leaning into the enveloping warmth. She nodded slightly, a small smile curling in her lips.

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you it was my birthday too. I should've just spent the day with you anyways.”

“Hey, it’s alright, I understand it must’ve been difficult for you to talk about it, and I get that you want to hangout with family for your birthday, but actually... I did know it was your birthday today,” Nicole rubbed at her neck sheepishly. “I just wasn't sure how you felt about birthdays, so I kept it to myself. I did get you something though.” Nicole pecked a quick kiss on Waverly’s cheek before heading into her bedroom.

She strode over to her closet, hand clasping around a black jewelry box. She hoped it wasn’t too much. Pulling it out, she walked back to Waverly with tentative steps. The youngest Earp sat rigid on the couch, mouth open in surprise.

“What? Baby, you didn't have to get me anything! I- I don't even know what to say,” Waverly stuttered, slightly in shock at seeing the velvet black box. Then again, it wasn’t  _ that  _ surprising - What Nicole wanted to get, she would get.

Nicole handed it over with a shrug and a smile, words caught in her throat. Waverly opened the box slowly, a look of confusion on her face. It was a pocket watch - a really old one from the looks of it. She looked up curiously at Nicole.

“What is it?”

“Open it up, there’s an inscription,” Nicole said, twisting her fingers anxiously.

To my darling Earp, may you always find time for my love. -J

_ J? Who is J? _

Then it clicked.

“Oh my god! Josephine? Wyatt’s first wife? Nicole, how did you even find this?! Is it real?” Waverly was so excited now. She loved Wyatt’s antiques, but never did she ever find his pocket watch. She thought it’d been buried with him.

Nicole laughed in clear relief. “Yes, it’s from his first wife. I found it when I was in town, I was walking by this antique shop and there it was, in the window display. With everything that’s been going on, with you and Wynonna and Black Badge, I just wanted you to know I’m always here. Whenever you need me.”

“Thank you for always being by my side, Nicole. I love it, and I love you,” Waverly rambled, before gasping slightly at the realization of what she’d just declared.

Nicole beamed, taking Waverly’s face in her hands. “I love you too baby, so much.” She leaned in, nudging her nose in search of her lips before sealing them with her own. She could barely resist smiling through the kiss at the sheer joy of loving and being loved in return. “Now let’s get some drinks in us!”

_ This is a pretty good day after all _ . Waverly watched Nicole’s butt sway into the kitchen.  _ Makeup sex might’ve been great, but what about birthday sex? _

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a couple ideas to continue with a smut chapter next but I haven't decided yet, so let me know what you think? :)


End file.
